charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Marisol Vera
Marisol Vera was an Elder witch who had the power to see the future. She was the mother of Macy Vaughn, Melanie Vera and Margarita Vera. She was also the ex-wife of Ray Vera and the ex-partner of Dexter Vaughn. As her daughters got older, she began having premonitions informing her that her daughters would become the Charmed Ones. After Maggie entered college, Marisol knew something was coming for her daughters, so she started to unbind their powers, but was murdered by fellow Elder Charity Callahan in an attempt to stop her from completing the spell. However, Marisol managed to finish the incantation and successfully unbound her daughters’ powers with her dying breath. Marisol was a member of the Vera Family. History Early Life Marisol was born into a presumed family of witches. The entirety of her childhood and early adult life is currently unknown, though it is known that at some point she became a member of the Elders. She eventually would have three daughters to two different men. When she became pregnant with her eldest daughter, Macy, Marisol began to feel that something was wrong with her baby, even discussing this with a friend. After Macy was stillborn, Marisol was forced to leave her to be raised by her father when a Necromancer that she had broken out of Tartarus, whom she had summoned to resurrect Macy, told her she could never see her again, for if she did, Macy would die. Macy's father lied to Macy, claiming that she had died. Three years after leaving Dexter and Macy, Marisol met a man named Ray and had a daughter, Melanie. She and Dexter later rekindled things and kept in contact by mailing letters which led to Margarita's conception. However, Maggie was led to believe that Ray was her biological father. When Maggie was five, Ray found out about Maggie's paternity and left the family. Upon the births of each of her daughters, Marisol bound their powers so that each of them could live normal lives. Prior to unbinding her daughter's powers, Marisol sent Macy an invitation to accept a new job offer at the Hilltowne University's Department of Genetics. While unbinding her daughters' powers, she was visited by her friend and fellow Elder Charity Callahan. When questioned about why she was casting such a spell, Marisol revealed that her daughters would become the Charmed Ones and the truth about Macy's darkness to Charity. Fearful of the Charmed Ones being tainted by demon blood, Charity attempted to stop Marisol from reciting the unbinding spell and this resulted in a fight in which Charity was forced to kill Marisol by sending her out of the attic window. However, Marisol was able to complete the spell with her dying breath and successfully unbound the powers of her three daughters. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Marisol was first seen on the phone engaged in an intense argument, telling the person on the other line not to threaten her, and how she wanted Professor Thaine dismissed from the faculty. When her daughters, Mel and Maggie, overheard her argument, she explained that it was about Angela Wu's accusation of sexual harassment against Professor Thaine, but Angela is unable to testify due to her being in a coma. Marisol then gave her daughters a speech about how they were special, but they were better together, for their differences were their strengths, and nothing was stronger than their sisterhood. Dismissing the speech as typical of their mother's usual self, the two sisters leave the house for their respective activities. While her daughters were out, Marisol heard a sound from outside, which led her to open a window, and a crow flew into the house. Sensing something, she sent a text to her daughters to tell them to come home, for she needed them. In the attic, she cast a spell that unbound her daughters' powers. While crows flew around her and a seemingly supernatural smoke entered the house, she managed to complete the spell, but an unknown entity threw her out of the window, killing her. When Mel and Maggie reached home, they were devastated to find their mother dead. During Henry's explanation to the sisters about their destiny as the Charmed Ones, he described Marisol to be "a very powerful senior witch", and she had not only sent Macy the grant application, but also ensured that it was chosen, for she wanted her family to be reunited. Let This Mother Out '''TBA' ''Sweet Tooth '''TBA' ''Exorcise Your Demons '''TBA' ''Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' ''Memento Mori '''TBA' ''The Replacement '''TBA' ''Ambush '''TBA' ''The Source Awakens '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Personality Marisol's most defining trait was her love for all three of her daughters: despite her Elder status, she secretly broke the rules by freeing a Necromancer from Tartarus to resurrect Macy (who initially died in infancy). She also bound her daughters' powers to keep them safe and let them live normal lives. According to Mel, Marisol never played favourites, and besides raising her daughters (Mel and Maggie) to be proud of their respective individuality, she knew Mel was a lesbian even before Mel herself realised it, and accepted it with pride. Later on, through their discovery of a secret passageway, the sisters learned that their mother had left each and everyone of them with a special weapon, along a magical holographic message that not only explained the usages of their respective weapons, but also provided words of love and encouragement. Besides her love for her daughters, Marisol's most prominent trait was her dedication to the Craft - Harry described her as "a very powerful senior witch", and in the midst of mastering their powers and battling evil, the sisters realised their mother actually had plentiful supplies of ingredients for spells and potions, which led them to occasionally wonder as to how they never realised she was a witch. She even included unsanctioned yet effective spells (such as the Exorcism Ritual) in the Book of Shadows for her daughters, and ensured that the respective weapons she left for them in the secret room was specifically tailored to their respective powers. These instances testify to her being a truly powerful witch who was willing to do anything and everything for her daughters' well-being. Last but not least, given her stance against Professor Thaine for his sexual harassment of Angela, it could be said that Marisol was a feminist, a trait that she passed on to Mel. She was also somewhat of a rebel - despite the fact that the Elders and the Sarcana were supposed to be mortal enemies, she was still on good terms with the Sarcana. The fact that she successfully kept numerous secrets from her daughters and even her other Elder friends for many years - such as magic, resurrecting Macy through necromancy, the exorcism spell, etc. - also demonstrate her to be an intensely discreet person if need be. Physical Appearance Marisol was a Latin-American woman with long shoulder-length hair. At the time of her death, she appeared to be in her forties or fifties. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Power Unbinding Spell:' Marisol was able to cast this spell while still casting another spell and even being injured. **'Wind Spell:' Marisol was able to use this spell to conjure a gust of wind to hold Charity back. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. ;Active Powers *'Prophecy:' Marisol had the power of prophecy, which allowed her to see the future. According to Charity Callahan, Marisol's predictions did not always come true. Although, this could have just been Charity's opinion. ;Other Powers *'Power Granting': The ability to grant magical power to another being. This is a collective power that requires the aid of other Elders to turn dying mortals into Whitelighters. *'Power Stripping:' The power to take away other magical being's powers. This is a collective power that requires the aid of other Elders to strip Whitelighters of their powers. ;Abilities *'Unmuting:' Marisol was able to use a skill in which she had learned in her experience as a witch to negate the effects of Charity's muting power. Relationships Family * Marisol and Macy Vaughn: Macy is Marisol's oldest daughter, and fathered by Dexter Vaughn. Unfortunately, she was raised entirely by her father since childhood, and believed her father's lie about her mother being dead. When Macy realised the truth, she held some resentment towards Marisol for apparently abandoning her, but later found out that Marisol did not do so out of her own free will - Macy had died during infancy, which led to Marisol enlisting a necromancer's aid to resurrect her, but the price was that Marisol must never ever see her after her second birthday, or she (Macy) would die. Hence, Macy came to have a much better opinion of Marisol. * Marisol and Mel Vera: Mel is Marisol's second daughter, and fathered by Ray. Mel and Marisol were "freakishly" close to each other, with Mel confiding in her mother everything. In fact, Mel once revealed to Harry that Marisol already knew that Mel was a lesbian before Mel realised it herself, and not only accepted it with pride, but also taught her and Maggie to be proud of their respective individuality. Hence, when Marisol was killed, Mel was consumed with grief and anger, and developed an obsession with unravelling the mystery behind her death. * Marisol and Maggie Vera: Maggie is Marisol's youngest daughter, and also fathered by Dexter Vaughn, though Maggie believed her biological father to be Ray throughout her childhood. Like Mel, Maggie shared an intimate familial relationship with her mother, but it was not to the same degree as the one between Mel and Marisol. When Marisol was killed, Maggie was devastated, but did not develop an obsession like Mel did. When Maggie learned the truth about her true paternity, she was furious with her mother for the deception. Romantic Life * Marisol and Dexter: When Macy was two, Marisol abandoned her for unknown reasons and Macy's father was forced to lie to her claiming she had died. According to Marisol, Dexter Vaughn had no idea that Marisol was a witch. However, he later found out according to some letters their daughters found between them. When Macy was ten, Marisol and Dexter conceived their second daughter together; Dexter was aware of Maggie, but never got the chance to meet her. * Marisol and Ray: According to Maggie, Marisol and her 'dad' were not together very long. Ray later walked out on Marisol after Maggie's 5th birthday party and has rarely been in contact with Maggie since after learning Maggie wasn't his daughter. However, he's Mel's birth father although she resents him for how his and Marisol's relationship turned out. Friends *'Charity Callahan:' Marisol and Charity had been friends since they were young witches, and they both became powerful Elders as they grew wiser. When Marisol gave away her first daughter to protect her, she asked Charity to extract all of her pain and anguish so that she may be able to move on with her life and prepare for what was to come for her daughters. At the time, Charity had no idea, but did the spell anyway. However, their friendship was tested when Marisol revealed that her daughter had been resurrected by a Necromancer and Charity killed Marisol. *'Sasha:' Not much is known of their friendship, though Marisol seemed to trust her a great deal. Sasha knew that Marisol was a witch and Marisol shared her insecurities about her first pregnancy with Sasha. Appearances Trivia *In the original series, it was the sisters' grandmother that raised them and died shortly before the girls discovered their identities as witches while their mother died earlier in their lives. In the reboot, Marisol seems to fulfill both roles while their grandmother has not yet been mentioned. *Marisol had the power of Prophecy which is similar to Phoebe's power of Premonition in the original series. **Whereas Patty Halliwell had the power of molecular immobilization (freezing), Marisol's prophecy power follows the pattern of having one of the Charmed Ones' active powers. It is likely then that Marisol's mother had either telekinesis or temporal stasis. *According to George Northy's twitter, Marisol's only power is Prophecy, while everything else is a spell or learned magical skill.George Northy's Twitter *It is highly speculated that Marisol was named after the actress, Marisol Nichols, who portrayed Bianca (the fiancée of Chris Halliwell and a witch assassin) in the original series. Quotes Gallery 1x04 MelandMarisol.png Motheranddaughters.jpg 1x1-Maggie-Marisol-video.gif Resurrected Macy.gif 1x20 Marisol hologram.jpg References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:Elders Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Parents Category:Hilltowne University Former Staff and Faculty Category:Deceased